


Slumber Party

by Blue10spades



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Conflicted Rick Sanchez, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Insecure Summer, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Smut, sumrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue10spades/pseuds/Blue10spades
Summary: The Seven times Rick ended up in Summer’s bed.





	Slumber Party

**Slumber Party**

 

_The Seven times Rick ended up in Summer’s bed._

 

This got really out of character, really quick. Anyway, I realize Rick is a really hard character to write, especially if it’s writing about him being nice.

 

Also, I do not own Rick and Morty.

 

* * *

 

 

 The First time Summer found Grandpa Rick in her bed, she was shocked.

 

The day had gone like any other day; mom and dad arguing, Rick taking Morty on another adventure, and Summer catching up on her show, Paradise Hill. She’d stayed up later than she intended when she saw the pale glow of the cable box read as past twelve in the morning.

 

Sighing, she shut off the television and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

 

When she saw that her bedroom door was cracked open she frowned. She always shut it. Pausing, she debated on the passing thought that there could be one of Grandpa Rick’s adventure’s gone wrong in her room. She quietly pressed on the door and it creaked open slowly. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

“Grandpa Rick?” She murmured, confused.

 

There was her grandfather, sprawled out on her bed and drooling all over her pillows.

 

“Ugh,” She groaned out, disgusted. She strode across the room and prodded at her grandfather. He groaned, and squinted up at her.

 

“S-summer, w-w-what d’ya want?” He slurred. Instead of waiting for a response he just rolled over and fell back asleep.

 

Dammit! She cursed in her mind. Rick was drunk and passed out on her bed. She stared at him in annoyance for a long moment before sighing. She walked around and tugged off his shoes and he hummed happily in his sleep. She debated on removing his lab coat but decided she wouldn’t be able to unless he sat up and that didn’t seem like an option.

 

Standing back, she stared at the man as he slept, open-mouthed and still drooling, on her pink comforter. She pressed a hand against her mouth to suppress a giggle and reached into her back pocket for her cell.

 

_Click_

Looking at the picture with a smile, she exited her room and decided to sleep in Rick’s bed since he had drunkenly stumbled into hers.

 

Only when she got there she found that it was already hosting a strange, gooey substance. It bubbled nefariously and Summer quickly retreated back to her room. Rick was still sleeping, but now he was spread eagle, every limb stretched out to cover each corner of her bed.

 

She debated sleeping on the floor, but fuck that. This was her bedroom. If Rick wanted to fall into her bed he’d better deal with the consequences. With that thought in mind she began the laborious process of making a space for herself.

 

What was once cute seconds ago was now annoying as hell as she had to roughly shove his body to one side of the bed.

 

“Fucking hell,” Rick groaned as she sufficiently pushed him enough for her to fit on. She was just able to shimmy onto the bed when suddenly Rick was turning over. An arm and leg flopped over her and she felt his nose press against her temple as drool slid against her cheek.

 

“Ugh, grandpa!” She shrieked quietly as she attempted to push him away. He burped and then, so quick she almost didn’t realize he’d done it, pressed a sloppy kiss against her cheek.

 

“G-go to sleep, baby,” He murmured and then squeezed her tighter into his embrace. Summer froze, unsure of what to do. Rick’s breath was soft and even against her cheek and his body was almost uncomfortably hot. She tried to disentangle herself once more but he made a displeased grunt and pulled her in further until every part of her side was brushing up against his body.

 

A blush rose to her cheeks and she sighed quietly as she attempted to fall asleep in her grandfather’s constricting embrace.

 

It was surprisingly easy.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Ugh, goddamn.”

 

Summer jolted at the curse, eyes squinting against the sunlight that seeped from the edges of her curtains. There was a heat at her back and something hard pressed against the curve of her ass. She wriggled against it sleepily.

 

“Fuck,” There was a quiet hiss against her ear and something tightened around her waist. The sleep that fogged her brain evaporated in an instant and she suddenly remembered her midnight guest.

 

“Grandpa Rick?” She asked quietly. She had shifted to her side at some point in the night and Rick had ended up spooning her in their sleep. A position made more awkward with what she shortly realized was his morning wood prodding against her ass.

 

“Summer?” Rick groaned, voice still rough with sleep. “What’re you doing in my bed?”

 

“This is _my_ bed.” She retorted, annoyed and flushed. Her grandfather shifted behind her, moving in a manner that signified he was looking around at his surroundings.

 

“Fuck,” He said. “Shit.” Still he didn’t let her out of his embrace.

 

“Ugh, can you, like, move? Your dick is pressing against my ass.” She said, embarrassment painting her words. Rick grumbled and shifted so that while his chest was still pressed against her back, his hips were no longer touching her butt.

 

“Better?” He asked sarcastically and then buried his face in her hair. Summer blushed harder.

 

“Aren’t you going to leave?” She whisper-shrieked.

 

“S-summer, I’m tired and getting over a hangover. Can, can you just—just go back to sleep or shut the fuck up or—j-j-just do both, alright?” He commanded and then had the nerve to pull her further against him. She fumed but otherwise stayed in her position.

 

 _She was still tired too, dammit._ She thought and then drifted back into a soft slumber.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

They didn’t speak about the incident and life continued on as normal. It was almost a week later when she found Rick on her bed again. And he was drunk. Again.

 

“Summer!” He yelled, unusually upbeat. There was a dopey smile on his face as drool dribbled down his chin.

 

Summer sighed and crossed her arms as she looked at him. He was lying on her bed again, only this time his lab coat and shoes were tossed on her floor.

 

“Grandpa Rick, you’re in the wrong room.” She told him exasperatedly.

 

“Y-y-yeah, I kinda lost my—my room is sort of floating in—in some limbo dimension right now.” He told her in a blasé manner and then rolled so that he could press his face against one of her pillows.

 

Summer blinked at him.

 

“You…lost your room to a limbo dimension?” She asked, beyond confused. Rick nodded his head emphatically.

 

“Yeah, M-morty pressed something he, _eurp_ , really shouldn’t have, and now my room’s been sucked into void six.”

 

“Can’t you just fix it or something?”

 

“Well I could, but the process is tedious and I’m riding at the inebriation station pretty hard.” He explained and then dragged her comforter up to cover himself with. She frowned.

 

“Okay, that still doesn’t explain why you’re in my room.” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

 

“Well, I’m sleeping in here, o-obv-obviously,” He told her patronizingly.

 

“What, no way! Go sleep with, Morty!” Summer demanded. Rick looked disgusted at her suggestion.

 

“No. He masturbates in his sleep.” He told her and Summer shrieked in disgust.

 

“Urgh, don’t tell me that!” He rolled his eyes and gave her a look that indicated he thought she was being immature. She clamped her mouth shut and stewed in her ire.

 

“S-summer, relax. J-j-just think of it as—as one of those stupid girl things you like—a slumber party.”

 

“I don’t have slumber parties with old men,” She retorted and watched as genuine annoyance crept into her grandfather’s face. Instead of saying anything more he simply pulled her comforter up to his chin and turned so that his back was to her.

 

She glared at it for a long five seconds and then stomped her way over to her bed. She ripped the sheets low enough to crawl her way in and then settled agitatedly on one side of the bed. It was silent for a moment before Rick made a snarky comment.

 

“I thought you didn’t _have_ slumber parties with old men.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Not unless they’re named Rick Sanchez, I guess,” She commented lightly, set on ignoring him until sleep set in. He made it a little difficult when he turned and ended up spooning her.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” It wasn’t exactly the first time he’d done this but he had been drunk out of his mind the first time. To do it again while he was still partially sober was strange to her.

 

Rick dragged her tightly to him and then buried his face against her hair. His nose was cold as it pressed against the nape of her neck.

 

“I-I can’t—I don’t sleep well unless I’m, ugh, I’m holding something,” He explained and the admission was startling. It was the closest thing to a weakness she’d heard from him.

 

“Do you have nightmares, or something?” She asked, unsure of what to do with the sudden knowledge.

 

“Or something,” He intoned, sounding almost solemn.

 

Summer was silent at that. She fell asleep soon after and in the morning Rick was gone. A strange disappointment welled up in her chest and she wondered if this is how people felt the morning after a one-night stand.

 

She immediately dismissed the ridiculous sentiment because this was her grandfather she was thinking of.

 

Trudging downstairs she found the house empty and felt even more melancholy. She glumly went to the couch and flipped through the channels of the interdimensional cable.

 

She nearly had a heart attack when Rick vaulted over the back of the couch to settle next to her.

 

“H-hey, that was—Ball Fondlers is on _boooyyy_. Turn back, Summer!” Summer looked at him, shocked, and he returned her look once he realized she wasn’t responding.

 

“Ugh, how early did you get up?” She asked lamely as she turned to the requested channel.

 

Rick was watching the show excitedly. “Huh? Oh, like five minutes ago cause I had to, ugh, t-take a piss. I w-w-was going to sleep more but you were—you were down here, already.”

 

Summer wasn’t sure why but something pleasant unfurled in her chest and a slow smile stretched across her mouth. Rick glanced at her, suddenly suspicious.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?”

 

She chuckled because she wasn’t sure why and moved to settle her head against his shoulder. His arm came up and wrapped around her, tucking her against his side and Summer reveled in their closeness.

 

“Just happy, I guess.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Are you scrolling through my Netflix account?” She asked, aghast.

 

“It’s not like we have it downstairs.” Rick said, as if that was all the reason he needed to be lying in her bed _again_. He was lounging on her bed with her TV remote in hand and frowning at her Netflix que as if it personally offended him.

 

“Do you have every shitty teen romance involving vampires on your list, Summer? I’ve already scrolled past the entire Twilight series and Vampire Diaries.”

 

She ignored him as her eyes strayed to his feet and how it rested on her comforter. She gave a disgusted huff.

 

“Grandpa Rick, if you’re going to use my bed at least take off your shoes.”

 

He grunted in annoyance but kicked off his shoes regardless. They landed on the floor with a thump and Summer suddenly realized she had no idea what to do. She debated going back downstairs to watch TV in the living room since Rick had commandeered her TV and bed. She was just turning back towards the door when he spoke.

 

“W-where are you going?” He asked nonchalantly, eyes still glued to the TV as he scrolled through the options.

 

“Ugh…” She began unsurely and jutted her thumb at the door. “I wasn’t sure if…you know you wanted to be alone or—“

 

“Don’t be stupid, Summer. Who-who-who likes to watch movies by _themselves_?” He rolled his eyes like the very thought was unfathomable.

 

Summer continued to stare at him, nonplussed, and Rick avoided her stare by looking to the corner of the room.

 

“C-c-come watch a— come have some, ugh, quality time with your grandpa.” He said gruffly, and his expression had a certain vulnerability to it that made Summer smile.

 

“Okay!” She said, more eager than she intended. She instantly tried to play it cool. “Let me just change my clothes.”

 

She crossed the room to her dresser and pulled out her lounging clothes; a pair of night shorts and a tank top. For a second she debated just changing in there but the burn of Rick’s gaze on her back made her flush so she quickly strode out to the bathroom to change there.

 

“Bring back snacks—and more booze!” Rick yelled upon her exit and Summer was so happy to have some quality time with him that she didn’t even yell out the quip that naturally formed in her brain.

 

After she was done changing, she microwaved some popcorn and dumped a box of M&M’s on it. She grabbed herself some soda and grabbed her father’s case of Mike’s Hard Lemonade and shuffled it all upstairs.

 

Rick grimaced when she proffered him his drink.

 

“W-w-wha—you brought me this bullshit!” He griped and held up a glass bottle, indignant.

 

“We’re out of beer and you drank all the hard liquor. We have wine if you want that?” She simpered, knowing his distaste for her mother’s wine. He narrowed his eyes at her as he twisted the cap off and took a large gulp of the drink.

 

She set her soda’s on the shelf next to her bed and slid herself on the mattress until she was sitting flush against Rick’s side. She settled the bowl of popcorn on her lap and Rick instantly plunged his hand into the bowl and scooped a handful of the snack into his mouth.

 

“What’re we watching?” He asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

 

“You can pick,” She tells him and prepares herself for something of the Sci-Fi variety, like Star Trek or Serenity. She is pleasantly surprised when he picks Sixteen Candles instead.

 

Rick catches her expression.

 

“W-what you thought I was going to pick Star— _Star Wars_?” He asks and Summer’s blush is answer enough.

 

“Why watch it when you’ve lived it? I-i-it’s like—like reading a book and then seeing the shitty movie adaption.” He explained and took another sip of his drink. He offered her a sip and she drank it without hesitation.

 

“Besides, I think Molly Ringwald and Jake Ryan are _hot_.” He says, biting his lip as he gave her a salacious smirk and even though it wasn’t exactly directed at her she still blushed beneath his look and quickly turned back to the screen. He started up the movie and she cuddled up to his side. The movie was starting up when he spoke.

 

“Is this what they call ‘Netflix and Chill’?” He asked and Summer whipped her head up to him so fast she heard her neck crack.

 

“No!” She screeched, looking horrified. He arched his brow and took in their position.

 

“I mean we are chilling and watching Netflix,” He said, waving to their forms and then jutting a thumb at her TV.

 

Her mouth moved without sound as a blush rose to her face. She had no idea how to explain the actual meaning behind ‘Netflix and Chill’ to her grandfather.

 

Just as she felt like she was about to pass out, she watched as the corners of his mouth twitched in repressed amusement and Summer suddenly realized he was playing with her.

 

Her mouth snapped closed and she glared at him. Then she smiled.

 

“Let me teach you how to Netflix and chill, grandpa,” She said and then threw her arms around his neck. He pushed away from her so fast that he fell off her bed.

 

“Goddammit, Summer,” He groaned from his position on the floor. One leg was still on the bed, tangled in her blanket, and Summer couldn’t stop the guffaws that left her mouth.

 

“Oh, haha, laugh at your poor, injured, elderly grandfather—that _hurt_ by the way.” He slowly picked himself up into a kneeling position and Summer took pity on him and grabbed his hand to help drag him back onto the bed. He settled onto her pillows grumpily and Summer ‘awww’ed at him as she knocked her shoulder against his.

 

“Don’t be a baby, grandpa,” She teased and Rick harrumphed at her while crossing his arms.

 

“I’m not being a fucking baby. I almost died. People my age die after taking a fall like that.” Summer tilted her head at that.

 

“I don’t think you _can_ die,” She told him seriously and when he turned to look at her, her expression melted into something more soft. “At least not for another 100 years, okay?” She requested and it was Rick’s turn to cock his head at her. She couldn’t read his expression and she didn’t have any time to as he suddenly held his hand out to her.

 

“Rick and Summer for a hundred years, yeah?” He said, tone holding the same vulnerability as when he asked her to watch the movie with him. She took his hand and smiled.

 

“Yeah. Rick and Summer for a hundred years.” His eyes lit up and he smiled at her and it was such a strange expression on her grandpa’s usually surly face that Summer found herself unable to hold his stare. She turned back to the television just in time to catch Haviland Morrison‘s nude scene in the locker room.

 

“Look, grandpa—your favorite part.” She said and then resumed her earlier position of leaning against his shoulder.

 

Her hand was still in his and something compelled her to lace her fingers through his. He didn’t pull away like she expected, just ‘hmm’ed as the soft light of the television bounced against their forms and cast shadows along her bedroom wall. She fell asleep halfway through the movie and didn’t wake up till the morning after.

 

Rick had also fallen asleep some time during the night as well; she could feel his warm breath against her neck, his nose once again pressed into her hair. An arm was thrown over her waist and she looked down and smiled.

 

His fingers were still laced through hers.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Summer was steaming when she and Morty passed through the portal.

 

“H-hey, Summer, I—“

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Morty,” She pleaded, voice cracking as she held back her tears. Morty was silent for a moment.

 

“Okay…” He appeased gently and Summer walked to her room despondently. She cried for a long while in her bedroom, heartbroken with Rick’s treatment of her. She had thought they were finally getting close and in an instant she was shown what a fool she had been.

 

Some time had passed and she had drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 

She was awoken when she heard the unmistakable creak of her door being pushed open and then shut. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eye, squinting as she attempted to make out the intruder.

 

“Grandpa Rick?” She asked unsurely, as her eyes adjusted. He stood in front of her door, steeped in shadows and wobbling on his feet.

 

“Grandpa Rick?” She asked again, worry seeping into her tone at his silence. He jostled at her words, body shifting all the way to the left before he steadied himself into an upright position.

 

She saw his brow furrow as he squinted into the darkness. He looked confused when he realized who it was.

 

“S-s-summer, what’re you—“ He lurched forward and Summer did a little half-jump from the bed to grab him before he fell. Rick was dead weight as he fell into her, and instead of supporting his weight like she wanted to they crashed backwards into her mattress with the springs protesting against the sudden weight.

 

Rick was heavy on top of her, surprising considering his thin frame, and Summer was sufficiently pinned beneath him.

 

She attempted to push him up or to the side but it seemed that Rick was past the stage of functioning motor-skills as he simply sagged against her every nudge. She gave up with a quiet huff of frustration and stared balefully at her ceiling.

 

Forced in his presence so soon after his damaging and cutting remark had her jaw tensing and eyes watering all over again.

 

“Why are you always stumbling into my room?” She muttered wrathfully. Rick shifted above her, his head lolling until his lips were brushing against the shell of her ear.

 

“S-sorry…” He slurred slowly and it took Summer a moment to understand what he said.

 

“What?” She asked, shocked. Shocked because Rick never apologized, not unless he was apologizing for being related to morons. No, Rick didn’t have sorry in his vocabulary.

 

“I didn’t mean…” He mumbled, and then broke off to press his forehead to her temple. “I f-fucked it—fucked it up. M’ sorry*,” He said and his voice held so much pain that Summer’s anger ebbed and abided as concern slowly filled her.

 

Holy shit, Rick had been depressed drinking. And he must’ve been massively depressed if he drunk himself into an apologetic stupor. She wondered just how badly his parting with Unity had been.

 

“Die,” He said suddenly, and Summer jumped at the word.

 

“What?” She asked, alarmed.

 

“I j-just wanna…” He continued but then panned off mid sentence. Her heart constricted as the full meaning of his words came into focus.

 

Rick wanted to kill himself.

 

The realization knocked the wind out of her, tilted her world on its axis. Rick had always been stalwart and unbending, moving to his own rhythm and not giving a fuck about anyone who disagreed with him. He was untouched and uncaring of the world.

 

To see him so affected in any manner shattered her perception of him. She had never seen this side of her grandfather and it scared the shit out of her, scared her more than watching him kill a man.

 

She desperately wanted to jump up and run to Morty, shake him awake and lead him to Rick because surely he could fix this. He could do the right thing to comfort their grandfather, could find the right words to make him feel better.

 

She wanted to do something but all she could do was lay stunned and frightened, scared that any movement would somehow set Rick off. She hoped it would be enough but when her hair grew damp with what she knew to be tears words surged to her tongue and poured past her lips.

 

“Hey, Grandpa—Grandpa Rick? Don’t worry about—” Shit, she almost brought up Unity! She scrambled to come up with a different topic. “Ugh, Don’t worry about crashing in my room. I-um—I like that we have these little slumber parties, you know? Morty and you go on adventures while me and you sleep together. It’s, um, it’s our thing.”

 

She took a moment to think over her words and then flushed when she realized what she’d just said.

 

Rick didn’t seem to catch the implication, thankfully.

 

“Yeah,” He mumbled, voice leveling out and petering into the soft edges of sleepiness. “Yeah. R-Rick and Summer for a—for a hundred years…”

 

Summer let out a breath of relief and wriggled an arm out from between their bodies so that she could run her hand soothingly through his hair.

 

“Yeah, grandpa. Rick and Summer for a hundred years.”

 

Rick sagged into her touch and Summer continued her soft ministrations. Just as she thought he’d fallen asleep, he turned his head and pressed his lips against her neck.

 

“Sorry, Summer,” He murmured against her skin.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Dad, can you go get Summer, please? She hasn’t come down since she came home from school.” Beth requested as she set the table.

 

Rick groaned but stood up regardless.

 

“S-sure, sweetie.” He complied and walked up the stairs to Summer’s room. The door was shut but he could hear music on the other side. He knocked on the door and yelled.

 

“H-hey, Summer!” There was no response. “Summer, c’mon, y-y-your mom wants—there’s dinner down stairs.” No one responded and he grew a little worried. He pushed open the door.

 

It was dark and he had to squint but he could easily identify her lying atop her bed with her back to the door. He grimaced as the music continued to play and the lyrics were easier to understand now without the door muffling it.

 

_“I’m not in love_

_So don’t forget it._

_It’s just a silly phase_

_I’m going through.”_

He shut the door and walked to stand at the side of her bed.

 

“Angsty teen music: check. Though weirdly not from this generation.” Rick waited for Summer to retort with her usual sass but it was absent.

 

He frowned and crossed his arms. She continued to ignore him as 10CC’s melancholic words continued to flow through the room.

 

“Fuck me,” He muttered aloud, annoyed, and then flopped unceremoniously on her bed. Summer bounced from the force but stayed with her back to him.

 

He sighed and stared at the ceiling, waiting in the dark room until Summer decided to speak to him.

 

He pulled his flask from his pocket and took a sip as he listened to _“I’m Not In Love”_ as it crooned from Summer’s speakers.

 

_“I like to see you_

_But then again_

_That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_

_So if I call you_

_Don't make a fuss_

_Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…”_

“H-h-hey, Summer, I— _eurp_ —I, ugh, really like your music. It really—really reminds me of, you know, all those shitty—all my fucked up, psycho exes, you know?”

 

Summer remained silent.

 

“N-n-not that I’m saying you’re psycho or fucked up or anything,” He was quick to reassure. “Just that listening to this really brings back some, ugh, s-some uncomfortable—some fucking _painful_ flashbacks.”

 

_“I keep your picture_

_Upon the wall_

_It hides a nasty stain that's lying there_

_So don't you ask me_

_To give it back_

_I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…”_

 

“Like this part, right here—this part reminds me of my ex—“

 

He cut himself off mid-speech as Summer whipped around to scowl at him.

 

“Do you mind?” She snapped. Her eyes were blood shot and her makeup ran beneath her eyes. Rick stared at her face with an unreadable look. He didn’t leave like she’d hoped and frustrated tears built in her eyes and she attempted to turn away again so he wouldn’t see.

 

He grabbed her arms before she could and dragged her closer to himself. He turned so that they were facing each other and if she wanted to she could neatly tuck her head beneath his chin. Instead, she glared up at his passive face and then felt a swell of embarrassment as a few tears passed her eyelids.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened with you and Unity?” She retorted and Rick frowned down at her. She shook her head knowing that was mean and unfair of her but talking about it was hard and embarrassing and—

 

“Summer,” Rick interrupted her thoughts, tone and expression stern. She hiccupped and then pressed her face into his blue sweater.

 

“I…Toby Johnson wanted to have sex and I…didn’t.” She said, her words muffled. It took Rick a second to understand her and when he did dread coiled in his stomach just as a murderous rage consumed his body. His hands tightened around her forearms and his voice was pitched low with restrained fury.

 

“Did that motherfucker—“ Summer seemed to realize where he was going with his sentence and jerked her face up quickly.

 

“No!” She yelled, quick to assure him. He squinted his eyes, gauging her expression and whether she was being truthful with him or not.

 

“Grandpa, no, he didn’t—“She broke off to let out a frustrated sigh. “He got handsy with me. Tried to pressure me but I said no. Then he said he didn’t want to have sex with a girl who had the body of a ten year old boy, anyway.”

 

Rick let out a snort that conveyed both his anger and disbelief.

 

“That fucker did not say that.” She nodded her head morosely. “Is he fucking blind?” He asked, tone serious.

 

“Stop, Grandpa,” She demanded glumly. “I know I’m not pretty. I—I’m not—I didn’t get the good genes that mom has. I just got all the crap ones from dad.”

 

“What does your mom have to do with this?” He asked, bemused.

 

“Mom was so popular in school. She had all the boys chasing her and she was voted prom queen three times—and one was at a school she didn’t even go to*! I bet nobody told her she had the body of a ten year old boy.” She sighed then and turned so that her pillow hid half of her face. “I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore. Never mind, Grandpa Rick. You can just tell mom I’m not hungry.”

 

Rick had known for a while that Summer had some insecurities when it came to her mother.

 

Beth was the classic beauty; she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a generous bust. That beauty on top of her intellect made her a stunning woman. Summer probably compared herself to her mother everyday. Still…

 

He ran his fingers through her hair, fingering the red strands that glided past his hands like water.

 

“Red heads are my favorite,” He told her and she blinked up at him, stunned. He stared at her face closely, watched as heat bloomed across her cheeks, and then felt like a creep when he wondered where else he could make her blush. He shook his head and pulled back.

 

“Y-you’re a real a—you’re beautiful, Summer. Don’t let some dick—don’t let _anyone_ , make you think you’re not.”

 

“I…thank you, Grandpa…” She whispered softly, voice expressing how touched she was by his words. She smiled up at him shyly and her expression was so raw and grateful that he just wanted to find that Toby kid and fucking pummel him into the ground for hurting her like this.

 

“Y-yeah, whatever. Let’s just go down stairs—“Summer shot him a reluctant look and he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“ _Or_ we can portal in some pizza and watch a Netflix movie,” He suggested exasperatedly. The blinding smile she sent him after stopped his thought process for the first time he could recount.

 

“I love you, Rick.” She said, not tacking on the Grandpa at the beginning of his name like she usually did.

 

“Fuck you, love isn’t real,” He said without any real conviction. Summer smiled because she knew the truth and Rick just harrumphed as he pulled out his portal gun.

They ate pizza in her bedroom while watching Mean Girl’s and no one bothered them, which was surprising in itself. He thought about leaving as the credits rolled and Summer slept but she clung to his arm in her sleep. He could’ve shook her off, not give a fuck like usual, but her earlier words came back to him and he found his other arm coming around her waist and his face pressing against her hair.

 

_“I love you, Rick.”_

 

 _Fuck,_ he thought with more than a little panic. He gripped her tight and she sighed in her sleep and nuzzled further into his chest. _Fuck._

 

The next day Summer found herself alone and it wasn’t until noon that she saw Rick again. He walked into the kitchen with a skip in his step and Summer immediately suspected foul play.

 

“Grandpa, I _told_ you not to kill him—“ She yelled as he tugged the fridge open to pull out a beer.

 

“I shrunk his dick.” He interrupted her and she halted and stared at him as he popped the top off a beer can.

 

“What?” She asked stupidly.

 

“I shrunk his dick,” Rick repeated casually, like one would when commenting on the weather. Then he took a sip of his beer. “He’s a whole whopping inch now.”

 

And that, _that_ was so much better than if he had killed him.

 

She rushed towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a crushing embrace. His beer sloshed and dripped on the two of them.

 

“Summer my beer!” He yelled but instead of pushing her away he drew her in closer.

 

Later in the day he retreated to the garage as Summer left to a friend’s house and he sat at his work bench in the dark.

 

He listened to _I’m Not In Love_ as it played out of his cellphone speakers and wondered what the fuck he was doing. He was fucking Rick Sanchez. He didn’t listen to sad, sappy love songs in the dark like some love sick little girl. He didn’t do love. Especially when it concerned his own fucking granddaughter.

 

He thought about the smile Summer gave him; how it brightened the whole world with its presence.

 

“What the fuck, Sanchez,” He muttered, suddenly realizing how deep he was. The chorus had started up just as the garage door swung open. Thinking it was Summer and not wanting to be caught listening to her sad love music he, in full panic mode, chucked his cellphone on the floor where it shattered upon impact.

 

The door opened completely and Jerry squinted at him at the entrance.

 

“Fucking hell, Jerry!” He snapped, hoping his anger would hide his embarrassment. “C-c-can’t a man have some—some goddamn _peace_ in their own lab?”

 

Jerry frowned at him.

 

“This is the garage, Rick, not your lab.” He groused. “Anyway, Beth wanted me to get you for dinner.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rick said and waved him away. “I’ll be right there.”

 

He looked at the remnants of his cell phone and shook his head.

 

_In too fucking deep._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He and Summer hung out way more after that. He still took Morty on adventures but they had their own thing of lounging on the couch together. He watched all her shitty romance movies and he made her watch stupid shit like Ball Fondler’s and Super Bad.

 

One night they retreated to Summer’s bedroom to watch Grand Torino on her Netflix and he admitted he would fuck Clint Eastwood if given the chance.

 

He nearly spat out his drink when Summer admitted she would definitely take a ride on him, too, if the opportunity presented itself.

 

“Wooaahh, Summer, didn’t—didn’t know you liked those—those saggy balls!” He laughed and Summer shrugged.

 

“There’s something very attractive about Clint Eastwood,” She said.

 

“Could it be his amazing glower?” He asked with amusement. Summer looked at him.

 

“Actually, he really reminds me of you.” She said and Rick wheezed out a laugh that belied his nervousness.

 

“Wha-what? T-that’s no—he’s more like—more gloomy—I’m _way_ funner then that guy.”

 

He was still chuckling when Summer suddenly leant forward and pressed her lips against his. He forgot how to breathe, how to even think—and fuck all if that wasn’t a big sign of how bad he had it.

 

She pushed forward until she was almost in his lap and her hands found his chest. She ran it up slowly past his neck until it twined in his silver hair. He gripped the sheets hard as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and somehow he found the will power to push her back.

 

“Summer, stop.” He demanded and Summer froze. She was breathing hard and her eyes sought out his. He avoided her stare.

 

“I…what?” She asked, muddled.

 

“I don’t—you’re my _granddaughter_ , Summer.”

 

She leaned back and gave him an indignant look.

 

“Are you…Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

He turned and gave her the most somber expression he could dredge up. She laughed and it was sharp. “Oh, I see. You can drag yourself into my bed when you’re lonely but God forbid if there are any other feelings involved in it.”

 

He didn’t know how to respond to that so he didn’t. Summer shifted her jaw and he could tell she was trying hard not to cry. She opened her mouth and he thought for sure she was going to tell him to get out. Instead she said:

 

“One kiss. Give me one good kiss and then tell me you don’t want me.”

 

“I-I don’t think—“

 

“Just one kiss.” His hands clenched along the bed and he gave a short nod.

 

“Okay.” She shut her eyes and leaned forward and he watched as a tear slipped and fell down her cheek. He could’ve kissed her cheek or her forehead; she hadn’t given him specific instruction to kiss her on the lips. But he was Rick Sanchez and he was a selfish motherfucker.

 

He leant forward and let his lips press against hers. It was soft. He tugged her close and let his tongue run over her lip. Her tears had made it salty and he traced the seam of her mouth until she opened up for him. Her tongue met his and she sighed against his mouth. He kissed her for maybe five seconds but it felt like a lifetime.

 

The happiest lifetime he’d ever had.

 

Maybe that was why it was so hard when he finally, gently, pushed her away.

 

She stared up at him imploringly.

 

“I don’t want you,” He told her and he watched as the hope in her eyes was crushed.

He wondered how many times she’d heard that in her life. Parents, friends, boys. What was one more person, one more _insignificant_ person going to do to her?

 

She brought her hands up to cover her face and her shoulders shook with restrained tears. He tried to draw her into an embrace but she shoved him away hard.

 

“Don’t ever come back in here,” She whispered around her sobs and Rick knew a dismissal when he heard one.

 

He left and kept his promise.

 

He didn’t come back to her room and insomnia hit him like a freight train in the following nights. Sometimes he would sit downstairs and watch mindless television.

 

Most nights he would lie awake in bed and listen as Summer cried on the other side of the wall.

 

Those were the nights when he really wished he hadn’t failed at disintegrating his brain.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Summer avoided him like the plague for the rest of the week. He pretended like it didn’t hurt. He took Morty on adventures, grew increasingly agitated, and increasingly drunk.

 

Beth and Jerry danced around him and his rage but Morty got fed up one day and snapped while Rick was lying on the couch guzzling down some vodka.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Rick paused and lifted the drink away from his mouth.

 

“W-w _eurp_ hat are you t-talking about?” He brought the bottle back to his lips and Morty smacked it out of his hands and sent it tumbling to the floor.

 

“What the fuck, Morty!” Rick snarled and leapt up to glower over his grandson dangerously. Morty squared up to him, unafraid.

 

“No, Rick. You-you-you’ve been acting more dickish than—than usual!” He yelled and Rick’s anger fizzled to annoyance. He sat back down on the couch, scooping up the now empty bottle of vodka as he did.

 

“What’s wrong?” Morty asked as Rick grumbled on the couch.

 

“None of your fucking—fucking business, _Morty_. Now get grandpa a beer.”

 

Morty stared at him and then shook his head, disappointed.

 

“No.”

 

“Goddammit Morty so help me I’ll—“

 

“I think you should talk to Summer.” The air rushed out of his lungs at his grandson’s suggestion and it took him a second to reorient himself.

 

“Why the fuck should I talk to her?” He asked.

 

“Because she’s your _friend_. Or at least I thought she was.” Rick remained silent at that declaration and Morty barreled on. “Do you think I didn’t notice your guys’ little sleepovers? That I wouldn’t see how close you two got?”

 

“What the fuck are you trying to say?” Rick asked, tone dangerous.

 

“I’m saying that you need to stop beating yourself up, Rick. She makes you…she makes you happy, doesn’t she?” Rick pushed himself up to a standing position and stomped away.

 

“You don’t know shit, Morty.” He hissed.

 

He stormed upstairs and made it to his room. He was about to go in but his eyes trailed over to Summer’s room. Somehow, without realizing it, his legs had carried him to stand before her door. Should he knock, try to talk to her? He debated on his actions when he suddenly heard her voice as she spoke on her cell phone.

 

“I’m not sure if I want to go tonight.” There was a pause before she continued. “Will Brody Samson be there?”

 

He heard her ask eagerly and something in Rick’s chest clenched.

 

“Yeah, I know what he’s like but—you know, I’m ready. Like ready, ready.”

Rick grimaced and, hearing enough, he stalked back downstairs. He was in a foul mood all the way up till dinner and watching Summer looking unaffected by their previous argument upset him even more.

 

He gnashed his potatoes angrily and then nearly bit his tongue when Summer spoke up.

 

“Mom, I’m going out tonight.”

 

He slammed his fork down. “I-I-I think that’s a—it’s a bad idea. Think of the alcohol, Beth.”

 

“I’m not going to drink!” Summer yelled offended. Rick laughed without mirth and she narrowed her eyes. “I’m not a dead beat drunk like _you_.” Rick stopped laughing and he narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure. Give it a rest, S- _sum-eurp-mer_. Ev-ev-everyone knows you’re not e-exactly—that you’re obsessed with being popular.”

 

Summer’s voice was chilly as she responded. “What are you trying to say?”

 

“I’m saying that you would probably try to fuck me if you thought it would make you special.” Rick knew he had gone too far the moment the words left his mouth.

 

“Dad!” Beth yelled, horrified.

 

“What the fuck, Rick!” Morty snapped, looking furious.

 

“That is not—I—“ Jerry bumbled on stupidly, obviously unable to form a response. Rick kept his gaze on Summer. Her shock quickly crumpled to hurt and he watched in an almost detached manner as tears welled in her eyes. She looked so devastated by his words that Rick wanted nothing more than to punch himself in the face for putting that expression on hers.

 

Summer swallowed, jutted out her chin, and frowned at him even as her mouth quivered and her eyes shined with unshed tears.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

There was so much hate in her words that Rick felt a small piece of himself wither and die. She stood up from the table and stalked away angrily. Morty followed at her heels. Beth and Jerry remained at the table, blindsided with how the evening had turned.

 

“Dad, I—“

 

“Not now, sweetie,” He grunted and took another bite of his steak. “Just…not now.”

 

He finished his meal and then left to the garage to work on _something_.

 

Except he couldn’t focus on anything but Summer and when two hours rolled over with nothing to show for it, he snarled and tore out of the garage and stomped up to Summer’s room.

 

She leapt up from the bed when he marched in and Rick could see, even from his distance and in the limited light, that she had been crying. He felt a pang of guilt that eventually died when she opened her mouth.

 

“What the hell do you want?” She asked and Rick wanted nothing more than to strangle her at her tone.

 

“I want to talk about—about fucking _Brody Samson_.” He spat and marched until his legs were pressed against her mattress.

 

Summer’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

 

“What about him.”

 

“You think he wants you for anything more then sex?” He hissed and she frowned.

 

“Well, at least someone will want me for that.”

 

He froze, expression shifting to cold fury and he loomed over her threateningly.

 

“Don’t fuck around with me, Summer,” He growled.

 

Summer laughed haughtily and then tilted her chin up at him in defiance.

 

“You made it perfectly clear that you don’t want me to fuck with you.”

 

His jaw clenched and he could feel his anger rising to new heights.

 

“Y-y-you know what—you can—you go ahead and sleep with that fucking—that piece of shit kid. Don’t come crying to me when he drops you like the sorry sack of shit you’re turning out to be.”

 

“Get out!” She yelled at him. He didn’t need to be told twice as he stalked out of her room.

 

He had just made it to his own room when in a sudden burst of rage he punched the wall.

 

“Fuck!” He yelled. “Fuck.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Summer waited till twelve rolled around when she finally snuck out. Her friends picked her up at the entrance of the neighborhood and gave her a bottle of Kinky to start the night off.

 

She chugged it down, the sweet taste doing little to hinder the burn as it traveled straight to her chest.

 

“Fuck yeah, Summer!” Someone yelled and she smiled and saluted with the bottle. They sped down the road until they finally made it to a house with a dozen cars parked in front of it. She could feel the bass rattle against her body when she stepped past the door and her eyes did a quick sweep of the people assembled before latching on a tall blonde.

 

Maybe it was the recent argument or the Kinky but something spurred Summer to walk up to Brody and latch onto him.

 

“Hey—“ Was all he was able to say before she was dragging him down for a kiss. There were catcalls all around and Summer ignored it in favor of the boy in front of her. When they broke apart for air he jabbed a thumb to the staircase.

 

“Want to take this somewhere private?” He asked and she nodded eagerly. His smile was charming as he lead her upstairs but every step they took made her increasingly nervous. He pushed open the first door and it was empty save for a bed and drawer set.

 

When he locked the door and looked at her with a smirk she began to regret her decision. When he kissed her along her throat and suckled against her neck she regretted it even more.

 

“Shit, you bruise easy,” He commented and ran a thumb along the places he’d sucked against her skin.

 

“Did you leave a hickey?” She asked aghast and he chuckled.

 

“Um, yeah, like five.”

 

 _Fuck_ , she thought. _Rick’s definitely going to notice._

 

She was immediately upset with herself because here was Brody fucking Samson and she was still thinking about Rick. Brody gently nudged her to lie on the bed and Summer stared at the ceiling as he crawled atop her and continued to kiss along her neck. She wondered how Rick would’ve done it if he were the one on top of her.

 

She cursed her thoughts and angrily turned until she was the one on top of Brody. He looked surprised but pleased.

 

“Somebody’s eager,” He joked and she leaned down to cover his mouth with his, more to shut him up then any actual desire to kiss him. She ground her hips against his and he whimpered into her mouth.

 

 _Ugh_ , she thought and then wondered how long she could keep this up. When his hands began roaming along her ass, she reached down, grabbed them, and then pinned them above his head.

 

He moaned against her mouth as she continued to ground against him. She was just finishing up her pep talk when Brody suddenly seized up and gave a long moan. She jerked back and looked down.

 

“Did you just cum?” She asked, exasperated.

 

“Fuck, sorry!”

 

She sighed and fell to the side of him.

 

“Seriously!?” She yelled to the ceiling and then threw her hands to cover her face.

 

“Ah, yeah, um—did you—did you want me to finger bang you?” Summer cringed at the term and shook her head.

 

“No, let’s just…let’s just forget this whole thing.”

 

She felt like crap when she finally got home. Her head was pounding and she could feel her eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks. She debated on taking a shower but decided she was too exhausted to do anything but fall head first into her bed. She quietly crept up the hallway and took extra care while passing Rick’s room.

 

Summer really didn’t want to have a conversation with him yelling at her for disobeying him.

 

Pushing her own door open, she froze when her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

 

Rick lay on her bed, legs crossed at the ankles and an arm resting beneath his head. His flask was in his hand and he frowned at her as he took a sip.

 

“Where were you?” He asked and it was like the calm before a storm. Summer felt a pit of fear in her belly at his tone but then her own anger pushed forward and stamped it down.

 

“Out,” She said caustically and pushed her door closed. She shrugged out of her leather jacket and Rick frowned when he could make out the dark bruises of a hickey along her neck. He takes in her disheveled hair and smeared lip gloss and the calm is gone, replaced now with reproach.

 

He pushed himself up to stand and strode towards her with a scowl on his face. He backed Summer into the door and the door knob dug into her back uncomfortably but her pride had her glaring right back at him.

 

“You slept with him?” He asked, stooping a little to bare down on her with the full force of his anger. Summer crossed her arms and met his eyes coldly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The lie left her mouth easily and she watched a fire light up in Rick’s face as his teeth clenched together in restrained fury. A muscle ticked in his jaw and she saw his fists shake with what she could only describe as rage. She huffed in realization.

 

“Are you…are you jealous?” She asked. He remained silent.

 

“You’re the one who told me no! You said we couldn—“ The words were halted as Rick’s lips crashed against hers. It wasn’t pleasant like the last time. It was all teeth and tongue and Summer thought it was a million times better than the sweet kiss Brody Samson had given her only an hour ago.

 

“Fuck,” He muttered against her lips. “Fuck,” He said as his hands dragged along her waist to settle on her ass. He pulled her tight against him, grinding his hips incessantly against hers, and Summer was shocked to feel how hard he already was.

 

“I…Grandpa Rick…” She breathed out, heat rising to her face even as it pooled low in her belly.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked as he hoisted her up by her ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned into her hair. He walked them back till her back was pressed against her door.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked again and she shook her head.

 

“No,” She said, and squeezed hard. His reluctance fell away as his head fell against her neck. She could feel his tongue run along her neck, teeth sinking into the flesh that still carried marks from Brody.

 

“Fucking dumbass,” He growled against her throat. “Thought he could mark what was mine.” Summer moaned against him and one of his hands slid down her waist and dipped beneath her pants.

 

His fingers brushed against the lace of her panties and something jumped in her stomach as he brushed against sensitive skin.

 

“Rick,” She moaned and that was all the encouragement he needed as his fingers slid past the lace and ran down her slit until he found her opening.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” He said, and then plunged a finger inside her cunt. Summer gasped, having never before had someone else touch her so intimately.

 

“That’s right, baby,” Rick cooed with a lascivious grin as he worked her. It was only when his thumb found her clit that Summer cried out in ecstasy. She quickly bit down on Rick’s shoulder to muffle her cries and he chuckled even as she clenched her jaw hard.

 

Something tight coiled deep inside her and her legs clenched around it until finally it released. Her eyes slid shut and she gasped around the sensation. Her legs shook around Rick’s waist and her arms grew limp. The only thing holding her up now was the wall and Rick’s arms.

 

“Feel good, baby?”

 

“Great,” She breathed out. Rick chuckled at her and then turned and walked her to her bed. He put her down and Summer was quick drag him on top of her.

 

“W-w-wait—I gotta—gotta take off my pants first,” He said and pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

“I didn’t sleep with him,” She blurted out and he halted. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes as he kissed her sweetly.

 

Summer’s heart swelled at the action and she slid her pants and underwear down as he shimmied out of his. He looked down at her and his eyes roamed over her exposed skin in a way that made Summer skin heat.

 

“Take your shirt off,” He said and Summer cocked her head at him coyly.

 

“You first.”

 

He slid his lab coat off and then his blue sweater. Summer raked her eyes over him unabashedly as he stood in front of her, completely nude.

 

The first thing she noticed was his dick because _goddamn_ that sucker was huge. But after that she noticed everything else; the thatch of silver hair on his chest, the way his arms flexed, the broadness of his shoulders, the edge of his jaw, the cocky lilt in his smirk and the dimple that resulted from it.

 

She was overwhelmed for a second, struck into silence at the man before her.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

“You’re beautiful,” She said and then blushed at her own admission. Rick looked surprised at her declaration and she watched as a tinge of red graced his cheeks. She smiled, happy and proud at being able to make _the_ Rick Sanchez blush. She slid her top off and then her bra and laid exposed.

 

“ _You’re_ fucking beautiful,” He told her, raw honesty in his voice and Summer thought, _fuck. Fuck, I love this guy._

He crawled atop her and kissed her again.

 

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked and she nodded her head eagerly.

 

“Yes, yes, I want _you_.” The look he gave her at that made her head spin and the only thing that dragged her back to reality was when his hard dick prodded against her entrance.

 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so wet—so wet for me, huh?” She moaned and nodded. He pushed the tip in and Summer whimpered at the sting. Rick stopped and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her mouth.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. It’ll—It’ll be the best you’ll ever have.” He told her and though he wore a lewd smirk there was a promise in his eyes. The promise sent her blood boiling and she crushed her mouth against Rick’s in a searing kiss.

 

He rocked against her, keeping it shallow, and Summer moaned into his mouth.

 

“Ahhh damn, Summer, you’re so fucking tight,” He told her.

 

The sting soon gave away to pleasure and Summer wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in closer.

 

“That’s right, baby,” He hissed. “Doing—doing so _good_. Ahhh, so fucking _good_.” He was thrusting into her deeply now and Summer’s arms wrapped around his neck to draw him further in. His head dipped down and she gasped as his tongue found her nipple.

 

“Oh my god,” She whimpered as he began to suckle at her breast. Her legs tightened around his hips and he slid his hands beneath her to grip her ass. She moaned and arched and she could feel him smile. When he finished on one side he returned the favor on the other side and then he reached back up to press against another kiss to her lips.

 

He dragged her by her ass and their hips were flush with every slow thrust he did. Pleasure coiled in her and it tightened with every thrust and Rick seemed to know she would be reaching her climax. He watched her intently as her eyes fluttered with pleasure and her arms tightened around his neck.

 

“Yeeeaah, Summer, y-you can—come for me, baby.” And she did, pussy spasming and contracting and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. She moaned Rick’s name and he grunted and sped up until finally his dick pulsed inside of her. He leaned in to kiss her again before slowly pulling out and rolling to the side.

 

They breathed raggedly next to each other and reality suddenly crashed around them with her next words:

 

“Are we fucked up?” She asked, words hollow. Rick turned and drew her tightly into his embrace.

 

“Maybe, probably, b-but you know—I-I don’t—I don’t really give a fuck.” He said and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You make me _happy_.”

 

She gave a watery laugh and turned so that her head was tucked under his chin.

 

“You make me happy, too.”

 

END

 

* * *

 

Fell into the SumRick pit of hell and decided to contribute a 10K word one shot of this sin pairing. Send me SumRick trash on my tumblr blue10spade.

 

*Summer thinks he’s talking about Unity but he’s actually apologizing about what he said to her.

 

*My mom actually was voted prom queen three times. Like, how the hell?

**I GOT ARTWORK BY THE AMAZING Rad-braybury!!! I WISH I COULD PUT UP THE ACTUAL PHOTO BUT HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO! PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR AMAZING ARTWORK!**

<https://blue10spade.tumblr.com/post/160908523985/rad-braybury-another-sketch-for-blue10spades>

<http://rad-braybury.tumblr.com/post/160888713917/scene-from-blue10spades-fic-slumber-party-link>


End file.
